Defying Gravity
by NinjaKittie
Summary: Carol works at a diner and lives with Andrea. She meets him and fells instantly.
1. Chapter 1

She saw him everyday. She just didn't know it, yet.

T & T's place, a very simple diner in the middle of the little podunk town. She ordered the same thing everyday. Two eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, and a small orange juice. Syrup on the eggs. She knew it was weird and she didn't care.

"All good here Carol" Andrea asked. She always thought Andrea was beautiful. Curly blonde hair, make up on perfectly. She was a true vision of beauty.

"Yes Andrea, everything is perfect. Are you all good Sophia?" Carol asked her daughter who was lost in the bowl in from of her. Warm cereal blew her mind. "She's good too, thanks Andrea. YOU TO T-DOG" Carol shouted the last part so T-dog (the chef/co-owner) could hear her.

"ANYTIME CAROL BEAR!" T shouted back. She smiled at Carol Bear.

"Actually I left the bear part" Carol said. Everyone in the diner stopped in their tracks. They all stared at her. Sophia smiled when she saw T-Dog leave the kitchen and come to her side. He hugged her tight. Carol left the bear hunter, the bad man, the abiuser , Ed. Tyresse who hadn't come out of his office durring hours came out and hugged her too.

"You need a job and a place to stay?" Andrea asked after Tyresse annouced pie on the house.

"Yeah, I need both" Carol said with a little bit of regret in her voice.

"Don't regret your dision. I have two empty rooms in my house come stay with me. Tyresse already told you, you can have a job here. Lets go pack your things. HEY TYRESSE WERE GONNA GO BE BACK IN ABOUT 2 HOURS FOR CLOSE." Andrea shouted. Then she grabbed Sophia and Carol and left.

When they pulled up Carol had to sit in amazment. the house was beautiful! It was huge a lot bigger and better then a double wide. 5 rooms and 3 1/2 bath. A hell of a lot better then a double wide.

"Uhmmm this used to be my room when I was a little girl. Sophia this can be yours and you can have my clothes too" Andrea said with a smile. Sophia walked in and smiled. A nice pink carpet with out blood stains from when Carol would hide beside the bed from Ed. She hopped on the bad and Carol and Andrea moved down the hall.

"My grandparents left this place to me. that's how I can afford it. The harrison's. Harris town. Yup, I now own it all." Andrea stated.

"The why do you work at T & T's ? You don't have to" Carol said shocked. as Andrea led her into her new bedroom with a egg shell carpet. The curtains were white and so was the bedding. She couldn't have anything white at the double wide. Blood doesn't come out easy.

"The white is beautiful" Carol said with a tear forming she felt safe, for once.

Andrea smiled and held her while she cried.

Later at the diner she finally got a job and she smiled, she knew T would take care of her.

That night she slept peacefully. Better then ever before.

When he walked in she saw him out of the crowd. His hair was longish. He had brown eyes and shirt with the sleeve's cut off. He was heaven. And she knew it was wrong but, she wanted heaven.

Don't Carol get divorsed and take it from there.

"Hey. Uhmmm can I get a coffee. Black." He siad. Carol smiled then walked away. He paid the bill. D. Dixon, who was he why did she feel like gravity was pulling her to him? She would find out though, she had too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well good morning. what can I get for ya?" Carol asked with a smile on her face. It was her first morning and D. Dixon was her customer. She fixed her hair having the curly brown hair lightly fall on her face.

"Black coffee and 2 eggs. Sunny side. Sunny like your shirt, it makes me smile" He said with smile. He looked like one who was sly, he wasn't though. She saw that she was very good at reading people. exspecially him.

"I'm glad I make you smile. I'll get right on that." Carol said blushing

"Hey, can I get a name?" He asked.

"Carol, Carol Pel- Blake." She answered then hurried away.

"Don't blush so much, He is already fallin just be you and any man will love you" T said. Carol smiled then stared. She knew him from somewhere. That's when she knew it he was in a picture of her brothers. Philip had told her his name was Daryl and he had an older brother Merle who was in prison for drugs. Daryl tried to take the blame, but, he was as clean as a baby. He was a good person. He had a daughter who died in a car crash because of her mother. He was Philip's best friend which was off limits.

"Where's my wife?" She knew that voice. Ed.

"Ed get outta here your not welcome." Tyresse came out of the office when Andrea said that.

"You come here now. Girl don't make me do something stupid." Ed ran back and slapped Carol in the face and tried to drag her out of the diner.

"Hey let her go" Daryl said grabbing Carol and pushing her behind him.

"Get the fuck away from my wife." Ed said. He went to move Daryl and got a punch in the face.

"Just leave. She ain't with you anymore. Get used to that. What you did to her. Why the fuck she would stay with you is beyond me. But, we'll get through that. Now get the fuck out before Rick gets here." Daryl said holding Carol's hand.

"Your gonna regret this." Ed said before storming out.

Daryl still had a hold of Carol's hand. He turned to her.

"Philip told me everything. I knew your name, Daryl is mine, and well, would you like to go to Rick's barbeque as my date Saturday?" Daryl asked shaky.

"I knew your name and my daughter, I have a daughter and she would like to go to that so It would be a first date parsay. But, yes." Carol replied she got lost in his blue eyes.

"It can be a family thing. I'll pick you up for coffee tonight and Tomorrow we'll go as a family. Andrea can crash too." Daryl said with a smile.

She shuffled when she heard him walk in the door to the diner after Daryl left.

"Carol. I'm so proud. Here are the official divorse papers congrats on your divorse." Philip said. Michonne Rick's wife brought out a cake amd smiled.

"I have something to tell you Philie. I'm going on a date with Daryl Dixon on Saturday. And tonight." Carol said.

Philip smiled. and said. "He has my blessing."

She smiled then ate cake and went to the Coffee Bean for her first date with Daryl Dixon.


	3. Chapter 3

A bright yellow semi low cut shirt gripped Carol's body tight. Andrea forced her to were a short black skirt. Just above the knee. Andrea did her hair and make-up while Sophia sat on the bed and they all laughed and played. Andrea and Carol finally felt like they were a family. They loved it.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Sophia asked.

"Hi, you must be Sophia. I'm here for Carol." Daryl smiled at her. Sophia smiled back. That was the first real smile she ever gave a man. The smile Ed gave her creeped her out.

"I am Sophia come on in!" Sophia said taking Daryl's hand and leading him inside.

"MOMMY!" Sophia shouted. Carol came out of her room, and she took Daryl's breath away. He long legs were shown off along with her long torso. She had beautiful dangle ear rings. She look like the most beautiful person in the world to Daryl.

"Hi Daryl." She said. She smiled her beautiful white smile. And Daryl just stood there gawking.

"Hi, Uhmm I brought these for you. I've changed my mind we are going to a restarunt. You deserve a real dinner. And date." Daryl said smiling and took her hand and they walked out the door leaving Sophia and Andrea staring.

"I want them to be together for ever." Sophia said breaking the silence. Andrea smiled.

"Me too" She agreed.

"This place is beautiful Daryl." Carol said walking into a fancy resteraunt.

"My dad owns it. Said that if I took you out for coffee instead of coming here he' disown me." Daryl said with a smile.

They sat down and Carol looked at the menu. The cheapest thing was 25 dollars.

"Get anything you want. Dad said he'd cover it" Daryl said with a smile. She ordered the steak and so did he. Same everything.

"Sophia seemed really nice. How is she with everything. Kids are important." Daryl asked. " I have a daughter about the same age she's 13, Maggie. I think they'll get along really well." Daryl spoke with a smile.

"Sophia loves people and I haven't shut up about you since about 3 months ago. She said that we'd be married by spring if she has her way. I didn't know you had a daughter. Tell me about her." Carol said taking a sip of her tea.

"Maggie is in child protective services. Her mother tried to kill her. And since I'm a single man living with his ill yet rich father, I'm incapable. They won't put her in foster care until she wants. I have to get her out." Daryl spoke almost crying.

"When, when can Sophia and I meet her?" Carol asked holding Daryl's hand.

"I go Sunday, would you like to come? She'd love to meet you. I haven't shut up about you since I saw a picture of you and Philip last year. I'm a creeper I guess." Daryl said with a chuckle. Carol laughed too.

She had the best time out with a man she's had in a long time.

"Wait." Daryl said grabbing Carol's wrist lightly. He pulled her in, pushed back her curls and kissed her lightly. It didn't last longer then 7 seconds but, it was long enough to make them both shiver.

"Good night Daryl." She said.

"Good night Carol. Good night Sophia and Andrea." Daryl said waving to the bushes that giggled.

She smiled as she walked up the steps. She truely thought he was perfect. Hell, she still does.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was raining. Sophia had the flu, Ed was out and the dishes weren't done and his suit wasn't pressed. He was gonna pissed. But, at the moment I didn't really care. The second he walked into the house I knew it was gonna be hell." Carol spoke calmly but, she just wanted to jump out of her skin." He started to scream and yell. He ripped me from the couch. He started to hit me. I fell face first onto the carpet. He ran over to the gun case and grabbed his shot gun. I turned, I pushed the barrel away from my face. He let one bullet fire. I pushed him away and went into Sophia's room. I pushed her into the closent. Then, I hid behind her bed. I counted 13 blood stains on that floor. I heard him open the door. Her dragged me and threw me on the bed. He undid his belt while I kicked him. Then a man was there and started to beat Ed up. I was blacking out. He went over to the closent and grabbed Sophia held her hand. Then came over and carried me to his car. Then I blacked out and woke up at the hospital." Carol finished with a smile on her face. "He saved out lives." She told this story to Dr. Herschel Greene.

Herschel was an older man with a daughter and a son who got killed in a robbery. He was the robber and Shane took him down the second he opened fire. His daughter was a preppy girl who picked on Sophia because of Ed. So, she didn't like her.

"Well, I will be back Monday around noon and we'll figure out who this mystery man is." Herschel spoke like he was shocked. He was.

Since it was the 4th of July she decided to wear and red sun dress. Sophia was wearing a blue one and Andrea stole her white one.

"Look our family makes the flag." Sophia said while all 3 of them looked in the mirror. Andrea and Carol smiled at each other.

"The 3 most beautiful people on this planet." Daryl said standing in the door way. They all smiled and Carol went over to him.

"Uhmm. I borrowed my dads car and we need to leave like now. Or we will be later then usual." Daryl smiled then took Carols hand and held it. The Sophia's hand and they walked out the door with Adrea walking behind them. Smiling.

When they got there Carl Rick's son ran outside and hugged Sophia. Carl was Sophia's only true friend. And she liked it that way. Daryl smiled.

"Go on have fun. I'm gonna go say hi to Lori" Carol told Daryl, Sophia and Andrea then they were off.

Carol walked into the house she turned and walked into the kitchen. Lori wasn't there. Then she heard a creak from up stairs. She thought maybe she was changing clothes. Carol walked up the steps. She opened the door. She saw Lori ridding Shane like a horse.

"O MY GOD!" Carol shouted then ran don the steps. She was horrified.

"Hey" Carol said to Daryl. Daryl turned and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Carol smiled.

"I hadn't given you a kiss today. O Hey Lori, Shane. You know Rick is very lucky that Shane is your best friend too." Daryl smiled. Carol glared.

"Yep Rick is pretty lucky." Carol said. Shane went over to talk to Rick.

The night was amazing. Carol laughed like she hadn't laughed in a while. But, when she got home. Something was behind the trees. Watching waiting for bed. It was the bear hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia's room, Andrea's room. He watched every light go out. Then he crept into the house. He put tape over the lock hole in the back door. 13 steps up to the hall. 12 steps to Carol's room. 24 steps to Sophia's and the phone was no where to be seen.

He stepped slowly and quietly.

"Movin on so fast baby?" He said. Carol shot up and ran to grab an envolope opener. He ran over and grabbed her wrist. He ripped the opener out of her hand and threw her on the bed.

"Now where were we?" He said then he unzipped his pants and flung himself on her. He pulled her night gown up and ripped off her underwear. He put his hand over her mouth and forced himself into her. Then Andrea came in and gasped. She ran down the hall with Ed on her heels. She dialed 911 and just said Ed Peletier. They knew what to do.

Sophia saw the lights and knew. She ran over to the phone in her room and dialed the number.

"Daryl. He attacked mom come now" Sophia stated then she ran to her moms room and saw her on the bed. Sophia remembered that her mom looked like this a lot. Turned facing the wall hiding back the tears. She didn't even get decent this time. The cops rushed up stairs and took Sophia out of the house.

"SOPHIA!" Daryl screamed looking for her.

"DARYL!" She shouted back then ran to him. "He came into her room." Sophia then started to cry.

Daryl watched as they walked Carol out to the ambulance. He walked towards her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl 'mere." Shane said. Daryl walked over to him. "We're gonna run a rape kit. That's what Sophia says happened. I don't want either one of you guys going to the hospital. Andrea is gonna go with her. Take Sophia back to your house and you guys can come and get her tomorrow." The Shane walked away.

"Hey. So you and I are gonna go to the hospital tomorrow. So we can get some sleep and spend all day with Maggie and your mom tomorrow. Okay?" Daryl said to Sophia holding her hands in his.

"Okay." Sophia said with a smile.

Daryl's house wasn't as big as Andrea's but, it was still better then the double wide. It was 3 bedrooms. One said Maggie on the door. The other door was closed. Daryl's room. The kitchen was off the living room and the dining room was off of the kitchen. There was no basement but there was a pretty cool attic. Sophia liked it. It felt like a family home.

"Where should I sleep?" Sophia asked.

Daryl pointed her to the empty room beside Maggie's. When she opened the door, she saw the best room ever. It was pink and dark purple. It said Sophia in huge letters on the wall.

"Yours." Daryl said with a smile. "Have fun. Lights out in 10"Daryl said then closed the door.

He walked to his room. He sat on his bed. He was over come with love for this woman. Like gravity was pulling them together. He cried at the fact that he didn't save her in time.

Both times.


	6. Chapter 6

"The pink one. Write S-dog on it. With white stripes those are her favorite." Daryl said in the bike shop. He walked over to the jacket rack. He put a pink harley davidson jacket on the counter. Then a blue one and and one that was bright orange. On the back he had them put S-dog, Mag's,and then My woman. Sophia and Maggie then Carol. All personal helmets too.

"You ready shortness?" Daryl asked Sophia when he got back to the house.

"Are we going to the hospital or to get Maggie first?" Sophia asked eating pancakes.

"We're gonna go pick up Mag's for the day after we go to the hospital. And by we i mean me. I don't want you to see your mother in that kind of state. Her body just shut down and evrything on her is swollen. I'm sorry. But, we can ride the bike to go and see Maggie after." Daryl ended with a smile.

"Why? I've seen her after my dad basically killed her. That was after he cheated on her. Please let me come please" Sophia begged.

"Mom's rule not mine now I'm gonna go you eat this and then watch some T.V. I'll call you on my way home okay?" Daryl said.

"Okay but, tell her I love her." Sophia said. She sounded really sad.

"I will" Daryl said kissing her head and walking out the door.

Sophia never liked getting kissed by her dad. She always said it made him happier then it should. But, she liked getting kissed by Daryl it made her happy. He was an amazing man.

When Daryl showed up to the hostpital he was overcome with sadness. He looked into the room. She was asleep and just looked gone. Her skin seemed to sink. He walked up to the bed and held her hand. She was in a coma.

"Hey doctor. What happened to her? I mean from what I heard she got abused like this a lot. Why now did she break." Daryl asked with a tear running down his cheek.

"Usually its because, a person holds everything in for so long and it kills them. I'm not saying she's gonna die but, it's a very big possibility." The doctor said.

The entire way home Daryl cried. What if Carol did die, what would happen to Sophia. She was not gonna end up like Mags. He stopped down the road to pull himself together.

"How is she?" Sophia asked jumping off the couch. Daryl walked her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap.

"She's very sick. But, with all the love in the world she'll be okay. I think you, Mags and me could do that. We can make her better by loving her." Daryl told Sophia. Then he pulled her in closer and gave her a hug and kiss. "Just know that she loves us. and we should always love her." Daryl felt a tear forming in his eye and decided that it was time to go and get Maggie.

When they showed up the walls were gray and the lights seemed dim. The kids seemed sad. No mother or father to love them. Sophia held Daryl's hand tighter. Biology didn't matter to her. She knew Daryl was safe. She trusted him. She loved him.


End file.
